


Buried

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, pre-cartinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie can't help but think Peggy knows, knows about her and her...tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

 

_“I’m thinking maybe it’s me.”_

_“I’m afraid I won’t make a very good neighbor.”_

Angie watches Peggy leave and a well-dressed man rushes out to open the car door for her. Though it’s dark out, he’s probably good looking, being with Peggy, the fella’s got to be decent looking. Nice shoulders, even nicer car.

Angie shakes her head. Of course it’s her. The apartment’s perfect.

Why else wouldn’t Peggy want to live there unless it were her?

Unless Peggy knows.

Knows she’s one of them queers.

Angie’s never been able to tell if a lady would fancy another lady, but other girls certainly can. Linda back in school somehow knew. That’d been a blow since Angie herself hadn’t known at the time. And Linda told everyone. Of course that’s when Angie got herself a boy, a boy Linda fancied even. That quashed the rumors for a bit. But Angie knew then. There’s a word for it. Queer.

Then there’d been Barbara the accountant secretary who moved out of the apartment. Mary back in acting class who just got the part in that soap commercial.

It’s no wonder Peggy doesn’t to be around her.

No lady would.

-

_“I’m so glad you changed your mind English!”_

Angie’s ecstatic. She hasn’t felt this way, well since she first kissed Sandra after a few too many drinks. But this is Peggy. Peggy who’s moving in next to her.

Angie digs her nails in her palms. She’ll just be friends with Peggy. Peggy’s important, Peggy makes her feel nice. She cares.

Probably doesn’t even mind that she fancies women.

It’s okay, even if Angie never gets to be with Peggy, being friends is good.

She repeats that in her head. Just friends.

At Peggy’s soft smile, Angie clenches her fist. Just friends.

But a gal can hope can’t she?


End file.
